<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evanesce by sonderwander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555202">Evanesce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwander/pseuds/sonderwander'>sonderwander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, Assassin Miya Atsumu, Assassin Miya Osamu, Assassin Rintarou Suna, Battlefield, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Kindaichi Yuutarou, Military Ranks, Other, Soldier Azumane Asahi, Soldier Bokuto Koutarou, Soldier Goshiki Tsutomu, Soldier Haiba Lev, Soldier Hanamaki Takahiro, Soldier Inuoka Sou, Soldier Iwaizumi Hajime, Soldier Konoha Akinori, Soldier Kuroo Tetsurou, Soldier Kyoutani Kentarou, Soldier Matsukawa Issei, Soldier Nishinoya Yuu, Soldier Oikawa Tooru, Soldier Oohira Reon, Soldier Reader, Soldier Sawamura Daichi, Soldier Semi Eita, Soldier Shirabu Kenjirou, Soldier Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Soldier Ushijima Wakatoshi, Soldier Washio Tatsuki, Soldier Yamamoto Taketora, Soldiers, Vigilante Daishou Suguru, Vigilante Kozume Kenma, Vigilante Terushima Yuuji, War, Women in the Military, mentioned Kunimi Akira - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwander/pseuds/sonderwander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many say that love has no boundaries. But in a life where you are to kill or be killed, it is a matter of running from all you have known or fighting to protect what you have.<br/>In their case, love could not come easy if they live on opposing sides, fighting for their own beliefs. This is not a story of two lovers fighting side by side.</p>
<p>This is a story of two lovers born to one day fight each other.. and kill the opposing sides.</p>
<p>Of course, in the end, the two will make a decision that changes their fate, the question is, for good or for worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Alisa &amp; Haiba Lev, Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi &amp; Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evanesce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are never certain of the path life wishes us to take.</p><p>We are simply meant to follow and hope that the decisions we make along the way...</p><p>Will not negatively affect the future we wish to see.</p><p>Reaching goals that we or others have created, believing that it will grant us glory.</p><p>Some of us wish for the simpler things in life, to live and not feel pain.</p><p>Others must fight for what they want, even what they have, to feel the warmth of happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Love is <b>unlasting</b>, yet most of us still strive to find our destined partner(s).</p><p>We go through death, pain, tears, blood and hope that we will find them in this life.. the next life.. or the next.</p><p>But sometimes, love does not always go right, sometimes we need to let go.</p><p>In these cases, one must make a sacrifice, to protect the one they are destined to love.</p><p>But for us, we had a rather complicated story.</p><p>To fight against the one that holds your fragile heart in their hands, clad in amour.</p><p>Here, our choices were between life or death, but I knew I couldn't live without you.</p><p>Maybe.. no, in our second life, we will get our chance to love each other, I promise...</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Hajime.<i></i></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>